A Flame of Ice
by tlohtallygoffik
Summary: Dramione! Draco and Hermione return to hogwarts for their seventh year as Hb and Hg. But even with Voldemort dead the dark side is once again rising , this time more determined then before.    DISCLAIMER:it belongs to Jk Rowling. that is all.


Minerva Mcgonagall the newly appointed Headmistress of Hogwarts school of Withcraft and Wizardry sat in her new office looking through her school roll. After the war hordes of students had started to reapply and The 7th year was filled with the students who had survived the battle and were determined in finishing their final year at hogwarts head mistress, it was Minervas duty to select prefects and the head boy and girl. Prefects had been easy, four owls were currently on their way bearing congratulatory letters, However over the dilemma of headboy and girl;

Minerva was procrastinating.

Instead of using magic, she had painstakingly copied out two almost identical letters,

"To _

I am delighted to inform you that you have been made headgirl/boy of hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.

You have been chosen because of your apitude towards learning,

your reasonabley clean school record, and your leadership skills.

As head boy/girl you will have the privelige of extended curfew, being able to add and dock points from house standings, and your own private living quarters to be shared with the other appointed meet me in the front carrige of the hogwarts express 1st of september so i can furthur explain your duties, and the role you will playing in the school.

Yours sincerily

Minerva Mcgonagall

Headmistress."

And now she sat looking dismally over the list of possible students, completely unsure of whos name would fill in the blanks. Minerva looked over the dozing portraits and called to the two most recently added,

"Severus, Albus?"

Thye both looked up immediately , watching Mcgonagall hurredly oragnise her sheets of paper,

"Yes Minerva? " Severus asked expectantly his lip curling slightly out of habit.

Mcgonagall flushed slightly "Im, im having trouble picking the head boy and girl." She confessed. "I have my finalists but , Oh! i just cant choose!" It was the first time in 70 years that minerva had gotten flustered and Dumbledore had to fight to restrain a smile

"What are your preferences" he asked kindly

Mcgonagall hearing the laughter in his voice , tightened her mouth into a composed line before using her wand to conjure up six names.

"Harry potter"

"Neville Longbottom"

"Draco Malfoy"

"Hermione granger"

"Hannah Abbott"

"Padma Patil"

Dumbledore analyzed the names with no emotion showing on his face.

"Minerva, if I may- " he began hesitantly, Mcgonagall nodded curtly " I do agree with your choices, But for headgirlship, I think Hermione Granger would be the more, well , sufficent nominee for the job." Minerva nodded again , and swiftly crossed out Hannah and Padma's names with a deft flick of her wand. She herself had thought that , but she had wanted to be fair. "As for head boy , " Dumbledore continued , but was interuppted by a small cough from the poratrait next to him.

Mcgonagall looked at him eyebrows raised, only Severus would interupt Albus Dumbledore she thought snidely. Snape seemed to read her thoughts and offered her a wry smile, which-after a moment-she grudgingly returned.

"I am pleasantly surprised to see a slytherin in your list Minerva", snape drawled "In my opinion and to follow certain traditions, that former prefects , and students from different houses should be appointed headboyand girl ship, It is only right, that Draco should be the headboy,"

Mcgonagall raised her eyebrows But in the next frame over Dumbledore was nodding approvingly,

"Hes right minerva, we cant have two gryffindors, and Harry and Neville were not prefects,

Draco , is a clever student, with a srong sense of house pride, Its only right" If mcgonagall was surprised at dumbledores decision she didn't show it again giving a curt nod , and reluctantly crossing out Neville and Harry.

Thanking the two men for their help she watched them slip back into slumber, Dumbledore smiling peacefully and Snape with a smug smirk written clearly across his features.

Sighing softly Mcgonagall swished a circle around the two centre names of her list and watched them appear magically in her letters,

Another swish and the letters folded and sealed themselves ready to be posted, calling two snowy barnowls to her , Mcgonagall secured the letters and wtached the owls flying out the open window into the dark night sky.

...

Draco Malfoy lay back on his bed clutching the letter to his chest, He was surrounded by a murky gloom, the only light filtering in from a small crack in the thick velvet curtains. Draco had not stirred from his room for weeks, he had instead slowly whittled away time by drawing. Swirling pictures covered the ceiling and cascaded down the walls, the curling designs creating a cage around the room.A black silky cloak had been carefully draped over the door , completely shrouding all means of exit.  
>Draco Malfoy had done his very best to hide himself away but as his eyes flickered closed he couldnt escape the haunting screams that still echoed in his mind. The pale faced boy let out a pained sigh and let the memories of that night come flooding in, his mother rushing in her eyes wide with supressed terror, her shaking hand as she pointed her wand at the wadrobe and then quietly ushered him into it.<p>

"This will keep you hidden,do not come out untill all is quiet NO matter what you hear, do not make a noise , no matter what you see, or what you imagine, you are my biggest treasure Draco."  
>Narcissa placed her two frail hands on either side of her sons face and stared longingly into her sons silver eyes "I Love you" she mouthed as she sofly shut the wadrobe door and tiptoed quietly back into the landing.<br>Draco sat silently, straining to hear what had terrified his mother; he didnt have to wait long. Steady footsteps climbed slowly up the stairs accompanied by the sinisterly gentle tap of a cane. Draco froze , his mouth opening in a silent scream, he knew the sound of the cane very well , he had been beaten unmercifully with it every night he spent at home since he started school, he bit down on his lip, attempting to smother the pitiful whimpers rising up in his throat. The ominous footsteps became louder and louder before silence reigned over the house again .

"Narcissa," a quiet voice leaking with poison hissed.

"Darling" Draco heard his mother stutter over the endearment "what are you , doing home?"

The voice artfully silky and yet so terrifying replied"I had my trial , life imprisonment , this is my last chance to see , ' my family'. before they lock me up for good"

"Why , thats quite terrible. " Narcissa Malfoy had never been much of an actor the relief coloured her tone .

"Where is my son?" Lucius malfoy hissed. Draco froze.

"Gone" narcissa malfoy said clearly

"wha-"

"GONE" the womans shout was clear and fierce, for the first time in her life narcissa malfoy defied her husband. In a swift movement Lucius took her wand and pointed it at his pale wife.

"Crucio" Lucous Malfoy screamed "WHERE IS HE"

Draco could hear his mothers screams penetrating through the thick walls, her heavy sobs and desperate gasps. " hes gone" she choked out, "gone."

"STUPID WOMAN" lucius thundered, and the he was quiet once more listening to his wife sob miserabley . "

"Avada kedavra" Lucius spoke his sickly sweet voice racked with rage.  
>Draco heard his mother last high pitched scream and a heavy thud as her body hit the ground. His eyes filled with icy tears as he choked down the cries that were trying to escape. He could hear his father going through his room, slamming the doors, searching for him. The wadrobe door opened and draco sat silently , hearing his fathers irate breathing before the door was slammed shut and he was plunged into darkness once hours he sat in the cuboard hearing various crashes through the house, Untill a sharp knock was sounded on the door and ministry officials arrived, their gasps as they discovered the dead woman on the ground, their yells as they pulled a struggling Malfoy away and then Dracos flight down the stairs , gathering as much food as he could before scampering upstairs and locking his door. He didnt know how long he had sat and cried, minutes running to hours , hours to days , days to weeks. When his tears subdued he'd began to draw and as he drew he would forget . he didnt know how long he drew for , minutes running to hours and hours to days, days to weeks. The letter had interrupted his mindess pattern of nothingness, bringing reality back into his world. He had wanted this letter, dreamed of how proud his father would be , and how his mother would be so , so happy. In reality his father hated him and was in jail after killing only person Draco had really, truly loved , his mother. tears overwhelmed him as he let the letter is cruel Draco thought hopelessly , So very cruel.<p>

...

Hermione Granger stood by her window holding the letter in her quivering hands, her eyes wide with surprise. She walked over and flopped onto her bed. Icy air blew in from the open window and swirled around the airy room,shivering slightly Hermione closed her eyes. she had been spending alot of time cast away in her room, she had sliced away time writing , filling book after book with jumbled thoughts and mixed memories of the war, her tears falling freely, mingling with the ink, creating creation after smudged creation. She had been staying with all her friends in a large house, built for convenience, it was four stories tall with plenty of rooms, and the what was left of the Order had made their place since the war ended and they had moved, the celebratory mood had dimmed and was slowly tainted with misery, all the survivors seeking solace in the ones with similar losses. George and Ron after the loss of Fred grew a brotherly bond and were in inseperable, as were fierce little ginny and the now peaceful Harry. with her two best friends often with another , Hermione found herself isolated and alone. The rest of the order didnt want her in the way , viewing her as somebody who was less affected from loss, and in less need of comfort and love. Hermione had tried to comfort her friends but was shunned, all of them telling her to leave them , because she "had no idea what she was talking about." with her friends stinging remarks leaving scars in her mind, eventually she learnt her lesson and retreated to her room , coming out only for food . Hermione sighed had dreamed of the letter she now held in her hands, of her parents pride and the celebrations that would follow, but she had no parents anymore,with grief hanging over the house she doubted anybody would celebrate her victory. She found for the first time that she couldnt even tell her bestfriends, she would be to disappointed with the reactions they would have, she knew that already. Once Hermione Granger had been a happy daughter, loved by two doting parents with two devoted bestfriends, Now she was alone , with parents gone and isolated from her friends. Pulling out a journal Hermione felt cold tears well up in her eyes again. Life is cold, she scribbled down, So very cold.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione climbed onto the train, rushing frantically into an empty compartment after her three friends she slammed the door and drew the curtain across firmly. Turning around  
>she stared wide-eyed at her friends, their shocked gazes mirroring her own.<br>Harry gave a short laugh. his face pale.  
>"Well , that was ... Exciting" he said<br>Hermione nodded weakley remembering the frantic crowd pushinng aggresivley , trying desperately to get a glimpe of the famous Harry Potter, and his golden circle of friends.  
>"Well at least we have a compartment" Ginny said sitting down , "We may aswell relax,"<br>Ron nodded dazedly sinking slowly into the into the seat next to where Harry had just collapsed. Ginny looked towards Hermione expecatntly "Mione? you sitting"  
>Smiling apologetically hermione shook her head " I've got to go to the hea- " she cut off , wary to tell them of the news she had hidden all summer "somewhere" she finsihed lamely.<br>Three pairs of eyes stared at her confusedly, they could see through her lie , she kenew that. "Hermione" started Harry sternly "where are you going"  
>Hermione bit her lip "heads carrige" she mumbled " I gotta meet McGonagall and the head boy" cringing as her friends gazes turned from confused to mad she muttered a farewell and fled out of the door.<p>

Forcing her way through the crowds of students flocked eagarly outside the compartment door, she half ran towards the safety of the heads compartment .Throwing herself through the door, she collided with a tall figure standing in the room . She fell clumsily to the floor,  
>staring up with surprise she met the cold gaze of none other than Draco Malfoy. Her heart dropped when she saw the gleaming headboy badge winking from his robes , of all the boys in the school , she would never have wanted him to lead the school with scowled waiting for his conceited tones to come raining down on her, but instead he turned his back. Her eyes narrowed susspiciously , something was wrong. This wasnt the Malfoy she knew , the Malfoy who used every oppurtunity he could to insult her. Watching him closely as he sunk slowly onto the plush , velvet covered seats, Hermione saw him properly for the first time since the battle of Hogwarts . She looked past the dark circles under his eyes, the hard , sad look cloudinghis features from what she assumed was the after affects of the war. He was handome , she admitted to herself. He had always handsome. Even blinded by hate she had known that. His white blonde hair and serious grey eyes had held many girls hearts at Hogwarts. Now as he had drifted out of boyhood into a young man his elagance and other wordly goodlooks had become even more pronounced. He was still lean , but she could see new muscles outlined under his white shirt, his hair had grown, escaping his normal sleek style and flopping over his forhead . His eyes were still the cool , clear grey but the old arrogance was replaced with a guarded weariness. His angular, almost delicate features gave him a soft sort of beauty, which Hermione had never fully noticed. He had raised an eyebrow at her , obviously not oblivious to her stare. She flushed, unnerved by his casual reaction to her gawking .<br>"sorr- I wasnt starin-" she began flusteredly.  
>He interuppted her with a small shake of his head turning his gaze to the scenery outside the window. Staring at him sceptically she sat on the seat opposite, leaning back with a small sigh of contentment.<br>"Where's Professor McGonagall ?" She asked tentatively, her eyes never leaving him.  
>He didnt respond and instead gestured listlessly towards the piece of parchment stuck crookedly to the doors which read:<br>' To Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy,  
>Congratulations again on becoming Head girl and boy of the school ,<br>Unfortunately I have been delayed in reaching you , I will be there later on.  
>I would appreciate if you could stay together in the compartment untill that time.<br>Sincerely  
>Minerva McGonagall. '<br>Hermione nodded slowly. Usually the news she had to spend time alone with Draco Malfoy would horrify her , but after the disconcerting reception she had just recieved she was glad of a chance to study him further._  
><em>"So , Malfoy" She began brightly "How was your summer?" when he didn't reply she tried again. " Malfoy? , Summer? How was it?" and again "Malfoy? How was your summer? "  
>he turned to look at her, speaking in a carefully polite tone<br>"Look Mudblo- ," pausing thoughtfully he restarted "look Granger ," he corrected himself "Please , for once in your life , Hold, your , tounge"  
>Put off by the polite tone and the fact that is speech held no insults , hermione faltered, embarrased at her awkwardness she felt a streak of unnatrual anger flashed through her ,<br>" I was just trying to be polite you ungrateful idiot" she cried furiously.  
>Stunned by her loss of temper Draco turned to her, his lip curling in amusement .Shaking his head wordlessly at her indiginant expression ,looking out at the view he deliberatley turned his back on her chuckling under his breath.<br>Glaring at the back of his head Hermione subdued into a stony silence.  
>"My summer was terrible" Draco said suddenly breaking the stillness "And you?"<br>Hermione sat speechless , her mouth open with surprise, Dracos eyes had never left the window. Composing her self she replied shakingly  
>"It was .. quite bad"<br>Malfoy turned his head slightly,his profile facing her as he continued to look out the window. She could see surprise written clearly across his features.  
>"A bad summer Granger? I doubt it was bad, you won , your era of 'light' won." it was impossible not to hear the bitterness colouring his tone. He had expected her to snap back but instead she replied quietly,<br>" I lost too Malfoy, We all lost."  
>Unable to remain passive any longer he turned to face her , staring almost facinated at the pain on her face, he laughed harshly.<br>" Granger, you didnt lose anything that cant be replaced . Not one thing. "  
>Hermione looked up scornfully , this boy knew nothing of what she had lost , she turned her gaze inteding to stare definantly into his eyes.<br>She has expected to the pain in her gaze mirrored in his, but instead it was magnified , the pain in his eyes was furious and unavoidable.  
>"Not one thing " he repeated.<br>and staring into his of pain , she believed him.

Hermione opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off as the compartment door slid open and a tall, stern faced woman swept gracefully into the room.  
>"Mr Malfoy , Miss Granger. " Mcgonagall greeted nodding at them in turn.<br>Hermione smiled gently , "Professor" she replied graciously .  
>Malfoy bowed his head curtly, "Professor Mcgongall" he answered in turn .<br>Mcgonagall offered them one of her rare smiles , her eyes approving .  
>"Congratulations on becoming Head boy and Girl of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizadry. Now it is my job to explain to you you duties of the year so if you would pay clsoe attention..."<br>Hermione slunk back into the chair as Mcgongall ran through their various jobs, castle decorating , managing first years , organising houses for events, monitoring hogsmeade trips... The list went on and on. "And as head boy and girl you will be required to share living quarters although you will both be able to gain access into any commonroom in the school , except perhaps ravenclaw.. But that depends on your logic and not on me. I do belive that concludes it, any questions?" Sweeping her eyes over the two students she raised her eyebrows slightly. Hermione Granger was staring in horror her eyes wide , and the usually composed Draco Malfoy was staring open mouthed in shock.  
>"Living quarters, together?" Hermione gasped "Professor you can't mean it."<br>" I agree Professor, this has to be a joke, I can't share with ... that" malfoys arrogant drawl was back as he stared at Hermione in comtempt.  
>Ignoring the puzzled glances Hermione was shooting Draco, Mcgonagall spoke, her face thunderous.<br>"Enough ! I do not expect you to be friends but I do expect you to tolerate eachother. You will share living quarters, no exceptions, no furthur questions?" without waiting for an answer she continued "Good, your duties will begin once you get to school so have an enjoyable ride." and with that farewell, she briskly exited the compartment. 


End file.
